Weapon of Choice
by mph1473
Summary: Once back from 1944 and their interaction with the famed Ian Fleming, Lucy shows up at Wyatt's place with a copy of Weapon of Choice. The fictional retelling of their adventures by James Bond. Quick one shot of our favourite soldier's and historian's 'movie date'.


**AN: I have LOVED Timeless since the very beginning and I am SOOOOO mad at NBC for canceling this amazing show! This is my first time writing a fic for this fandom and I am still a major Lyatt shipper despite the insanity that was season 2.**

 **On with the show!**

* * *

Once the team had been dismissed from the debrief Lucy had headed out into the parking lot of Mason Industries thinking about how Wyatt had shifted from practically fanboying over Ian Fleming to looking like he was debating if killing him was a feasible option. Lucy couldn't help but smirking at the memory of Wyatt's giddy expression when he realized just who had cornered them in the café. He looked so happy and excited, almost like a kid meeting his favourite character at Disney World. She realized that she probably wore a similar expression when they met Abraham Lincoln and the others they met while chasing Flynn through time.

Thinking about Wyatt looking so happy made Lucy realize that she had never seen him so content. He always seemed so dark and moody, bordering on angry or depressed. She hated that he never even seemed content and she wondered how she could fix it. She pondered that while she got in her car and headed home. She had just passed the sign indicating that she was entering the neighbourhood where she and her mother lived when she got an idea. Mason had said that they had lived out the plot to a James Bond movie that didn't exist in their earlier timeline. Since she knew how much Wyatt loved the Bond movies she kept going past the turnoff for her house and went to the closest Wal-Mart to find Weapon of Choice and swing by the liquor to grab some beer.

Ten minutes later she was sifting through the clearance bin hoping that the elusive DVD would show itself. She had searched through the electronic section and she couldn't find it. She was close to giving up when she found it buried underneath a copy of The Wedding Crashers. When she pulled it out of the bin she let out a yelp and shouted "Thank god! I found it!" Getting the attention of other shoppers. She didn't even care that she had people staring at her, she just grinned triumphantly and headed towards the checkout.

Her next stop was the next stop was the liquor store. It was easy enough since she had gone out with Wyatt, Rufus, and Jiya a few times, so she knew what he drank. Grabbing a six-pack of Heineken she headed out to her car and over to Wyatt's.

* * *

Wyatt had been in the middle of making dinner for himself when there was a knock on his door. He swung the door open to reveal a slightly nervous Lucy who was holding what looked like a DVD and a case of beer.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?"

"I was curious about Weapon of Choice, and since I know you're such a big Bond fan, and you made a fool out of yourself fanboying over Ian Fleming back in 1941 I thought you might want to watch it with me." She grinned at him while waving the DVD case in the air. He couldn't admit to her that he actually didn't want to watch it. It would have been easy enough for him to watch it. He found the DVD amongst his collection of Bond movies. It was currently sitting on his coffee table but he couldn't bring himself to watch it. He didn't want to know how the real-life James Bond rewrote his interactions with Lucy, and he really didn't want to find out if Rufus was right about 'Bond' and Lucy having sex in this fictional retelling of their latest mission. So, he did the only thing he could with Lucy standing in front of him grinning at him like that.

"That sounds great. Come on in." Lucy bounced a little on the balls of her feet and walked past him into the apartment.

"Mmm. Something smells good." Lucy said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah. I was hungry so I was making some dinner."

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Hey, just cause I'm the muscle of this little operation doesn't mean I don't have other skills."

"I don't doubt it, I just had you pegged for a take-out and burn the toast kind of person."

"Nah, that's just you Professor." Lucy just laughed as she sat down at the table. Before she could say anything else her stomach let out an embarrassingly loud grumble as she realized just how hungry she was. Lucy turned red as she realized what the sound was while Wyatt just laughed.

"Well, I'd ask if you want something to eat but your stomach just answered that for me. Spaghetti good with you?"

"Yep." Lucy squeaked out, trying to keep some of her composer but failing miserably.

Wyatt just chuckled at the look on Lucy's face while he scooped out the noodles and sauce onto the plate and put it in front of her. He got some for himself some and grabbed two forks and headed back to the table.

The two ate in silence for a while trying to digest the insanity that was their day. Wyatt was having a hard time wrapping his head around the idea that Ian Fleming could be such a sexist pig, as he thought more about it he realized that this was the person who wrote the womanizing James Bond. As Wyatt was thinking about how awful one of his biggest idols turned out to be he remembered what Lucy had said while standing in his doorway. "I was _not_ fanboying over Ian Fleming," Wyatt said pointedly.

"Oh yes, you were. Sorry, but you looked like Rufus when he and Jiya start debating Star Wars vs. Star Trek."

"I was not! And that's not just fanning over nerd culture when Rufus and Jiya get going. That's a solid 90% sexual tension. So I'm pretty sure I did not look like that!"

"Oh yes, you were! You can subtract the googly eyes and longing looks, but it was the same!"

"Well, the guy's a jack ass so I doubt I'll be 'fanboying' over him anytime soon."

"This is the guy who wrote James Bond. Were you expecting warm and fuzzy? Cause I sure wasn't." Wyatt just shrugged and finished up his plate.

"That was really good. Thank you for that. I didn't go home before coming here, so I haven't eaten since before we left."

"How's all that going?" Wyatt didn't want to flat out mention Noah, the sham of a fiancé, and things with her mother just seemed strange from to Wyatt. He didn't know much about Carol Preston but the woman that Lucy described from her childhood, and the one living in her house now, seemed like almost two different people.

"Ugh. I don't know. Things with Noah are just weird, I was trying to figure out a little about my history with Noah and I was going through a photo album hoping it would give me some information, he caught me looking at a photo of us on the beach, I gave him a vague answer about how nice the beach was and said that it was the day we got engaged. It's a mess and I have no idea how to fix it. Plus my mother is acting stranger than normal, she's super invested in my sham of an engagement and has apparently been lying to me my whole life, so that's a strange mess too." Lucy's eyes got wide as she realized just how much she told Wyatt. "Oh, uh I'm sorry I dumped all of that on you."

"That's ok. I asked." Lucy had finished her plate and Wyatt took it to the sink. He started cleaning up a little when Lucy came in. "Let me help, I came over and just inserted myself into your evening. It's the least I can do."

"Don't worry about it. I'm just going to fill this up with water. Go set up the movie all bring the beers." Lucy went into the living room to set up the movie when she spotted Wyatt's copy of Weapon of Choice on the coffee table. "You have a copy of Weapon of Choice?" She shouted through the apartment. Wyatt cringed. Forgetting that he had left it out on the coffee table. "Yep. I was always a big Bond fan so I just found the copy in with rest of my collection. I was planning to watch it." Wyatt came into the living room as he finished up and handed Lucy a beer. "Have you got it set up?"

"Nope. This clumsy historian is also a tad distractible so I didn't get that far." Wyatt laughed as Lucy explained why the movie wasn't set up.

"Don't doubt it for a second." Wyatt put his beer down and set the movie up.

* * *

Sure, enough Rufus had been right. Bond did have sex with 'Lucy' in Weapon of Choice. During that particular scene, Wyatt went to the kitchen under the guise of getting another beer. He couldn't see what was playing on the screen but he had the audio, which was enough to piss him off and turn him on.

Eventually, Wyatt was able to pull himself together and go back to the living room and finish up the movie. When Wyatt came back in the living room he sat on the opposite end of the couch from Lucy, mostly because he didn't want her to know about his reaction to the sex scene. Through the course of the movie, they had migrated closer to each other and by the time the movie ended Lucy was asleep with her head on Wyatt's shoulder. Wyatt wasn't to surprised that Lucy had fallen asleep. He hadn't slept well since this time travel fiasco started and his life hadn't been completely upended, with a vanished sister, a totally well mother, and a fake fiancé, so no wonder she was tired.

Wyatt stood as carefully as he could and gently laid Lucy down and he pulled a blanket over her as she snuggled into the pillows. He carefully brushed the hair out of her face before he stood and turned out the lights before he left.

He headed back towards his bedroom thinking about the evening with Lucy and how she looked fast asleep. He smiled thinking about how when he first met Lucy he thought that she was a bossy know it all who would flame out after the first mission, but he was wrong. She was still a bossy know it all but she was a lot tougher then he could ever have imagined. He also remembered his almost jealous reaction when Ian Fleming had hit on Lucy. It was then that he realized he was starting to feel something for Lucy that he hadn't felt since he first met Jessica.

Holy Crap.

* * *

Lucy hadn't been completely asleep when Wyatt had laid her down on the couch and so gently covered her up. The last time someone had taken care of her like that had been when she had fallen asleep on the couch doing research on end stage lung cancer and its treatments and Amy had come home and had haphazardly thrown a blanket over her. That had been over a year ago.

Their mom hadn't been affectionate to that degree. If you fell asleep on the couch she would wake you and tell you to go to bed instead of letting you sleep. Her dad on the other hand, her real dad, would tuck a pillow under her head and pull a blanket over her. When she was a lot smaller her father would often carry her to bed. She would have fallen asleep somewhere in the house and would wake up in her bed. After he had died she hadn't had that type of affection shown to her very often, and it was nice.

Lucy started to think about how when she first met Wyatt he was a reckless hothead who seemed like a jackass. Don't get her wrong, he was still a reckless hothead, but he wasn't a jackass. He was nice and caring.

She fell asleep thinking that she hadn't felt this before, but whatever it was she probably shouldn't be feeling it for a man who was still hopelessly in love with his dead wife.

* * *

The next time Wyatt sees Rufus he groans as the pilot heads over to him with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"You were right." Wyatt groans out.

"I normally am, but what about?"

"Bond does have sex with 'Lucy' in Weapon of Choice."

"You watched Weapon of Choice?"

"Lucy showed up at my house last night with the DVD and beer. I couldn't exactly send her away."

"Wait." Rufus put up his hand to stop Wyatt from speaking. "You and Lucy watched Weapon of Choice. Together?" Rufus' shit eating grin managed to get even wider and Wyatt stomped off.

"Shut up."

Right at that moment Jiya appeared next to him looking confused. "What's with the strange face?"

"Somethings gonna happen." Rufus sing songed in response.

"I sure hope so, the sexual tension is ridiculous. Even by my standards." Rufus just laughed as the two of them head back to their desks. He hoped that his two team mates figured it out soon, then hoped that when they did they wouldn't deal with the tension in the life boat.

* * *

 **AN: That's all folks. Believe it or not, Rufus is actually my favourite character despite his lack of presence in this fic.**

 **Review if you please!**


End file.
